contra vientos y mareas
by kriistiina uzumaki
Summary: que haces aquí? acabas de llegar que hace el amor si se vuelve a encontrar que fue de ti que lejos el ayer se fue una niña hoy veo una mujer PD:no esta en ingles solo que aun no le entiendo a esta pagina y no venia el lenguaje español


LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENESEN SON DE KASHIMOTO-SAMA

Cáp. 1º

¡Contra vientos y mareas!

_**En el parque **_

Hinata eres muy bonita –decía Naruto, puso sus manos en su delicada cara y la miro de frente y le dijo –Te amo, no quiero que te marches –le confeso y le planto un beso tierno lleno de ternura en ese beso había amor pasión.

Hinata se dejo ser le correspondió el beso no le importo donde estaban simplemente al sentir sus labios junto los suyos cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso no era cualquier beso ese era su primer beso.

Naruto estaba feliz se confeso y aparte el sabia lo que sentía ella por el se sentía simplemente feliz no tenia palabras a pesar de haber besado a otras mujeres este beso le encanto mas que otros besos este beso era especial y ello sabia que ese beso era el primero de ella también sabia que su amor no se podía el era mucho mayor y ella era una niña de 16 años y el de 24 ya iba a los 25 pero el la quería y ella a el y dejarla marchar no era una opción el sabia perfectamente que la amaba y que no quería perderla no importa si tendría que luchar contra uno de sus amigos Neji su primo hermano o su padre o su madre o por sus propios padres si fuera posible se la robaría lucharía por ella contra vientos y mareas.

La falta de oxigeno los separo esto hizo que se miraran a los ojos Hinata estaba sonrojada y dijo –yo también te amo Na-naruto-kun –contesto por fin estaba feliz

QUE DIJISTES HINATA –apareció un hombre pelo largo y castaño ojos perla como Hinata traía dos helados fue comprarlos dejando a Hinata sola o eso creyó el cuado se fue por unos minutos.

Neji-nissan –dijo asustada no sabia que hacer o decir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Mansión Namikaze**_

Tacaban la puerta

Voy -grito la abuela moka –quien puede tocar asi –pues quien no se quejaba tocaba muy horrible al abrir la puerta era Shion.

Entro como si fuera la dueña gritando – ¡Naruto ¿donde estas?! ¡Te e estado llamando y no contestas! ¡Amor sal! Donde puede es… -es interrumpida

Mi hermanito no esta diabla que quieres –dijo Ino

Que te importa –le contesto enojada

Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hermanito me importa a poco no sabes ya no vive aquí –dijo sonriendo –espera acaso no lo sabia por dios y dices que es tu amor me das lastima –decía mientras caminaba hacia moka –abuela puedes retirarte –dicho eso se inclino un poco y se marcho –ahora dime Shion que es lo que quieres.

Sonrió –que quiero haber te lo diré claramente –dijo –estoy embarazada y el papa de mi hijo en tu hermanito- decía sonriendo malvadamente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata dijisteis que amas a este Namikaze ¿Eeeh...? Dime contéstame o te quedaras callada como siem.., -fue interrumpido por un buen golpe de sorpresa que le dio naruto esto hizo que los dos helados cayeran.

No te permito que le hables así Neji no en mi cara la amo y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ella y ella me ama a mí –se lo dijo neji se sobaba el golpe por supuesto que naruto no iba a permitir que le hablara así – así que por favor quiero ser feliz y quiero que ella sea feliz conmigo entiende no quiero que se marche no se que aria sin ella yo.

Esta bien –dijo sorprendiendo a los enamorados –los entiendo se que es estar enamorado –dijo mirando el cielo –se van a enfrentar a muchas cosas saben –los miro a ambos –bienvenido a la familia idiota –le dijo a naruto y después miro a Hinata –quiero saber como le aras para no irte Hinata –esta le sonrió

Hablare con mis padres entenderán –le dijo –además ellos no quieren que yo me marche –sonrió

Les dio la espalda y siguió su camino y les dijo -Bueno, Naruto puedes llevar a Hinata a casa tengo algo que hacer antes – se despidió alzando su brazo en señal de adiós.

Una ves mas solos la agarro de la mano la jalo hacia el le agarro la cintura y la beso una vez mas.

Bueno vamos a tu casa te voy a ir a dejar –decía mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano

Se hacia de noche el sol ya se iba a meter para pronto volver.

Naruto se detuvo y dijo –sabes amor primero mejor vamos a cenar algo de ramen que me muero del hambre –le dijo sonriendo

Espera le dijo amor pero si aun no eran nada

Naruto –hablo por fin Hinata el la vio –Q…que so...somos tú y yo

No lo se que quieres que seamos –le decía divertido –podemos ser muchas cosas no se que dices amantes pareja o simplemente amigos tu que quieres que seamos pues la verdad Hinata yo quiero que seas mi novia mi pareja mi prometida mi futura esposa –al decir eso Hinata se puso toda roja hasta las orejas y cayo desmayada fueron demasiadas preguntas que no naruto antes de caer la agarro y la cargo y caminaron hasta llegar a su carro Aston Martin AMV-10 una vez a dentro dijo –creo que no cenare la llevare a su casa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Debes estar de broma verdad –dijo sorprendida –que broma de mal gusto Shion.

Ya te dije Ino no es una broma simplemente dijo la verdad –dijo con malicia –asi que dame la direccion de Naruto.

Para nada asi que vete bueno buscalo por tu cuenta –dicho eso la ajarro queriendo la sacar ella se negaba irse y Ino no tubo opcion y la galoneo de los cabellos y la saco de su casa –hay Naruto no habias terminado con ella o que –rodo los ojos y se metio a su cuarto a escaleras arriba.


End file.
